Just Say It
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: After teaming up with the others in Once A Ranger, Bridge returns to the future and sees that a few things have changed in his absense. The first person he wants to see is Syd. Now if just shut up long enough to tell her how he feels. John Mayer songfic.


_Author's Note: This is a story I started on ages ago but never really got around to posting it until now. This is my second Bridge/Syd fic. This is kind of dedicated to Hot Pink Girl and JuseaPeterson because I know how much they love this pairing. Based on the song by John Mayer. _

**Bridge/Syd: Say**

After Bridge had got back from his time with the Overdrive Rangers he returned to SPD headquarters in the year 2027. He came into the living room still in his Ranger uniform with his helmet tucked underneath his arm. At that moment Syd walked in.

"Bridge your back!" she said.

She came up and wrapped her arms around the Red Ranger.

"Hey Syd." He said.

"Its good to have you back. How was it?" She said as she squeezed him tightly.

"It was great; I got to team up with a whole bunch of other Rangers from other teams. And then I was teamed with the Operation Overdrive team. I was paired up with Mack the Red Overdrive Ranger." He said.

"That's cool. So how did it feel going on your first mission on a Red Ranger?" she asked arms still locked around his neck.

"It was great. I was afraid I'd screw up when I first got there but I did just fine. I kicked some serious evil back there." He told her.

"That's great Bridgey!" she said and ruffed his hair.

He chuckled and took her hand from his head and held it over his chest and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"I see Cruger promoted you as well." He said.

Before him stood the new Blue Ranger of B-Squad. He had to admit she looked great. The blue t-shirt she was wearing looked perfect on her. She should have been promoted to blue a lot sooner he mused.

"Yeah he did." she said.

"So what about Z was she promoted as well?" he asked.

Syd shook her head.

"No, she wanted to stay yellow." she told him.

"Wonder why?" he asked.

"I dont know, I guess she's use to it." Syd shrugged.

"What about the other two colors?" he asked.

"They brought someone up from C-Squad to be the Green Ranger, he's Asian. I asked Boom if he wanted to be the Pink Ranger but he turned it down." she joked.

Bridge chuckled.

"So then who's the Pink Ranger?" he asked.

"A girl with dark hair, I cant remember her name off the top of my head. I think she might be related to Maya." she said.

"Really, that's intrestring. So then will there be another guy on the team?" he asked.

"You mean like Sky? Maybe we still dont know if he's recieved the Shadow Morpher from Cruger yet." she said.

"That's going to be kind of wierd with three girls on the team. I mean not that there's anything wrong with having more girls on the team its just that usually there are three guys on the team but I'm not being sexist or anything so it'd be cool if there were more girls on the team its just that I'm use to working with guys. Ok now I really am being sexist arent I? Or is it am I? Aren't I? Am I?"

Syd giggled and cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Bridge its all right. Your not being sexist all right?" she told him.

"Ok." he said.

"Your always over correcting yourself." she told him.

"Nervous habit." he said.

"Why dont you change out of that and meet me outside in a few minutes?" she said her finger on his chest.

He looked down at his Ranger suit and smiled.

"Oh yeah probably should." he said and excused himself.

The Red Ranger temporarly lost his way and then walked up the hallway to his room followed by a burst of red light. She smiled and shook her head. A while later he stood on a catwalk that overlooked the city wearing a dark red dress shirt and jeans. As he looked out across the city Syd came up behind him wearing a satin blue tankini top with white lace shoulder straps and jeans with a strip of light blue cloth tied around her like a belt. He turned to see her standing there with arms behind her radiating in the night light. Holy Crap she looked great. He smiled as she came up to him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Great. Wow, you look great Syd." he said.

"Yeah that's why I like wearing blue." she smiled and blushed.

And stood next to him on the catwalk and looked out at the city.

"So how was it? The past I mean." she asked.

"It was great. They dont have the things we have now but it was cool to visit." he said.

"So what all did you do?" she asked.

"Oh you know the usual saved the world. You know toast tastes the same back then as it does now?" he asked.

Syd just laughed.

"Only you Bridge. What is it with you and toast?" she asked.

"I like toast." he said.

"Maybe too much." she joked.

"You can never have too much toast Syd." he said.

"Right." she said.

_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all your so called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations_

She smiled and looked up at him as he smiled back and chuckled and stood within inches of each other.

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to saaaay..._

Bridge smiled as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him which Syd didnt seem to mind. And only made her smile all the more.

_Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead_

_If you could only_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to saaaay..._

Syd rested her chin on the Red Ranger's shoulder as he held her close and lightly brushed his hand across her back and stood there with thier eyes closed.

_Have no fear  
For giving in  
Have no fear  
For giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Then never to say what you need to say again_

"I love you Syd." he said.

"I love you too." she whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

She pulled away from him and pressed her lips against his enveloping him in his first kiss.

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open... wide... _

As he felt her soft lips against his, he returned the favor and kissed her back and seemed to melt in her arms. Wasnt that his job?

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_

They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"That-that was nice." he said.

Syd giggled and buried her head in the Red Ranger's chest.

"It's great to have you back Bridge."

"Great to be back." he smiled and looked down at her.

_AN: All right so what did you think of that? I know its been a while since I posted anything on here and I'm sorry for that I'll try and get my other fics updated as soon as possible. Let me know how you like this. I may have some more posted in the future. Thier a pretty cool couple. _

_please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
